


Hyvää Joulua

by SuFin_is_canon12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFin_is_canon12/pseuds/SuFin_is_canon12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was a favorite time of year for Sweden. Drabble fluffy for the Project No forum name Ledo Deception. If you can read Portuguese, go check out the original on fanfiction.com by Shakinha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvää Joulua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hyvää Joulua](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106146) by Shakinha. 



Sweden enjoyed Christmas. He liked the decorations, lighting, the Christmas spirit hovering in the cities ... But he liked Finland even more. Christmas was the season in which he saw Finland happiest. He looked like an excited little boy, and he became more affectionate with Sealand and Sweden as well. At this time of year, neither country saw a even a shadow of the country that had once been the greatest sniper during World War II. The Swedish nation took the cookies from the oven and organized them on a small plate next to a glass of milk on the mantelpiece. He then put Sealand to sleep and sat on the sofa to wait. Just as dawn appeared on the horizon, Sweden woke up to someone sitting next to him. He thought it was a wonderful sensation. Finland, with a smile from ear to ear, took an offered cookie.  
"These are a delight. Thank you, Ruotsi." Sweden smiled back, but in his stern, quiet way.  
"Welcome back, älskling." For Sweden, Christmas was the most beautiful time of year

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: -  
> Hyvää Joulua: Merry Christmas (Finnish) - Ruotsi: Sweden (Finnish) -  
> Älskling: Sweetheart (Swedish)


End file.
